How Does It Feel?
by Slytherin Girl-Gryffindor Boy
Summary: Loads of short stories/drabbles/scenes written from Victoria Enright's point of view. Set in all different times, I shall put what it is (pre/post/during) before I start writing. She might be out-of-character. There are too many pairings to name, lol! Rating might change.
1. Want It, Can't Have It

**Want It, Can't Have It.**

**(Post-Rising)**

The sun danced on the lake like glitter, the water rippling with every pebble that skimmed the surface. The clouds broke up to reveal blue skies, something that was quite rare in Buffalo, New York. Not like I saw much of the outside world being stuck in Lyle House. Pennsylvania was nice, but we didn't stay for long, we never stayed anywhere for long.

Hopefully this was permanent for a couple more years.

My eyes never left the spot of water where my stone had just sunk, my eyes beginning to blur. "It's not normal, he's disgusting, I know. Forget I said anything."

"Shouldn't you be consulting that dead girl with the same last name as my sister?" Ash's gaze hit me. "She is a girl."

I rolled my shoulders, our eyes meeting. "She'll tell Chloe, and Chloe shouldn't know about my attack."

"And I won't tell Chloe?"

"No, because then I'll spark you."

A laugh escaped him, echoing through our empty surroundings. "If I didn't know what 'spark' meant, I would be so terrified."

A smile spread across my face, the sun nearly blinding me. "Loving the sarcasm, Jerk."

"I like this new you, your comebacks are so bad I don't actually think a five year old you use them."

I pushed him harder than normal, the playful part of me disappearing.

What was the real reason I went to Ash for advice? Ash always changed the subject when it came to girly stuff like crushes and things like that. It gave me time to push the thought aside, then come back to it and think 'what the hell was I thinking?'

Ash wasn't my friend, and he never would be. It was just the fact he was there.

It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing, he knew, and he knew this was exactly what I wanted.

But, to be honest, the sarcasm was just because he was a jerk. He deserved to be shot with an energy ball.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, she was out-of-character. But... meh...**

**I take requests. That means, if you want me to write a scene from her point of view, I'll do it (and of course dedicate it to you, and advertise one story of yours).**

**Please review! Next chapter will be up by the fourth of August (next Monday) (London time) if I get two reviews. It will be up Sunday (third of August) if I get five reviews.**

**Get reviewing!**


	2. All Alone

**Disclaimer that we forgot to add:**

**Maeve Quinn's fingers perched over the keyboard as Daniel Mason pondered up and down the room, throwing a bouncy ball at the ceiling. "What should we write next?"**

**Daniel looked at the computer, throwing the ball on the chair. "Another one of those fic's about those people with powers."**

**"Darkest Powers?"**

**He shook his head. "No, I don't think they're dark."**

**A sigh escaped Maeve. "No, the Darkest Powers by-"**

**"Kelley Armstrong, I know-I know. The trilogy you totally don't own. Yeah, write about that."**

**If you didn't get the moral of the story, it was I OR DANIEL DON'T OWN THE DARKEST POWERS!**

* * *

**All Alone**

**(Post-Rising)**

Once again, Princess Chloe had her little play-date with Maya and Wolf-boy had his little play-date with Daniel. Simon had forced himself into Daniel and Derek's play-date, butting into every conversation they had like the spoilt brat he was.

That left me to wander around Beaver Lake, alone. Ash was of doing Ash stuff with himself, like the loner-loser he was. Liz was nowhere to be seen, considering the only Necromancer was chatting with little miss Maya.

Hayley and I never really talked much, since most of the time she was 'hanging out' with Corey. That was Morrisian for making out, if you hadn't already noticed. Morrisian was the name for Hayley's own language that I was pretty surprised I was able to understand.

"What's wrong, Tori?" Chloe's aunt asked as I sat at the table, in the kitchen.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just bored out of my mind."

"Why don't you-"

There was a knock on the front door, making me jump out of my seat and practically run towards it. Lauren watched me until I rounded the corner, slipping on the wooden floor before getting myself together, standing up straight and putting on my 'what'd you want?' face.

My fingers wrapped around the door handle and I turned it, yanking it open to see Ash standing at the door. The fake 'what'd you want?' face turned into a real 'what'd that hell do you want?!' face. Trust me, they're both different.

"What?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I'm here to collect my sister, have you got a problem with that?"

I moved out the way of the door, trying to fight back to smile and bite back the 'where's you Ash stuff, aye?'

* * *

**Authors' note: Yes, unexpected end. Yes, out of character. Yes, Tori needs to be a little bit more snappy. I'm just trying to get into Tori's voice; sorry if it takes a while. Thanks for reading!**

**~Maeve.**


End file.
